In certain common activities, a person may incur injury to his hand or certain fingers of his hand because all the fingers are free to move independently of one another. For instance, when a weight trainer tries to rapidly grab a dumb bell or switch from a bar bell to free weights, one or more of his fingers may get hurt accidently due to a quick change in his hand motion or gesture. Placing a glove over the hand is one method of avoiding such injuries, but use of a glove may interfere with the person's manual ability. Alternatively, many grapplers use tape to attach their fingers together for support, but this method is only temporary and sometimes difficult to remove.
Therefore, a need exists for a restrictive support for use on selective fingers of a hand that does not interfere with normal functions of the hand.